


[Podfic] your shadow at evening, rising to meet you, by Raven (singlecrow)

by CompassRose



Category: Official NASA "Journey to Mars" Posters
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: It was a source of consternation to certain of Earth's constitutional bodies that the original Mars mission made landfall on Christmas Eve.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] your shadow at evening, rising to meet you, by Raven (singlecrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your shadow at evening, rising to meet you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016549) by [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/raven). 



> With deepest gratitude and a hand-crafted Landfall Night card to singlecrow, first, for generous blanket permissions, and second for leaving this lovely piece here to be podficced. I am so thrilled to read this story to you, dear listeners.
> 
> The streaming version is my edit, with music. There's a bit of freetalk at the end; I regret, I once again leapt boldly to the mic without dot points, so it rambles somewhat. There are two GDrive download links, one with music and freetalk, the other the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology version, naked and unadorned.

**  
** cover design and layout by compassrose

intro and outro music: **[Mind-Bending Elements of a Nude Vegetable](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1692910/mind-bending-elements-of-a-nude-vegetable)** , by Globoscuro from the album _Morphism of a Dream (Anthology)_ at Jamendo

Listen or download here:  
[VERY DRAMATIC VERSION—WITH MUSIC & FREETALK] **[your shadow at evening, rising to meet you: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=140oxUS2hIw3HZ-oH2C4cwNsE1BplHQhA)** (Google Drive)  
[ALPA VERSION—ALL WORDS NO EXTRAS] **[your shadow at evening, rising to meet you: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QyuBldUTJLW45-ViGCOFPioJYF7JOa0B)** (Google Drive)

google fall off the space elevator? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

alternate cover design and layout by compassrose


End file.
